deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Freakazoid vs ambush bug
Intro Flyscratch: in fiction there is a lot of zaniness and these two are two prime examples frekazoid the internet hero speedsy: and ambush bug the guy with the invulnerable suit he's flyscratch, I'm speedsy flyscratch: and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle Freakazoid Flyscratch: in fiction there is a lot of zaniness and these two are two prime examples frekazoid the internet hero speedsy: and ambush bug the guy with the invulnerable suit he's flyscratch, I'm speedsy flyscratch: and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle Freakazoid flyscratch: the internet is a vast variety of knowledge and media speedsy: it's also where you can watch many funny internet videos flyscratch: yes but back in the old days a pinnacle chip was created and stolen by a man name Gutierrez this chip would give the user a vast knowledge of the internet plus would have to hit a certain number of keys followed by delete this was received as a gift for christmas by a kid named dexter douglas homer simpson: nerd!!!!!!! flyscratch: anyway thanks to his cat mr.chubbykins he went to cyberspace and gained knowledge of the internet speedsy: thus gave birth to freakazoid (cue freakazoid them) flyscratch: freakazoid has super speed super strength he even drives the villains crazy cause he is a lunatic speedsy: heck he even has his own freakmobile flyscratch: freakazoid has knowledge of the internet as previously mentioned he has gone toe to toe with caveguy, a caveman not only strong but also somehow intelligent speedsy: what the? how did he? flyscratch: i was afraid of this you see freakazoid also is self aware meaning he can break the fourth wall freakazoid: also, I also have my own secret lair with my mute butler flyscratch: well despite this he has a few weaknesses despite his internet knowledge he is really not all that bright heck he is kinda stupid such as getting a bowl instead of a torch in Gutierrez's cave and will often get distracted by cosgrove, his police officer friend which is a running gag to do something with him cosgrove: hey freakazoid wanna see a bear riding a unicycle freakazoid: would i? speedsy: but despite this he is one heck of a fighter and has telekinesis flyscrat freakazoid: hello everybody I'm in the show! Ambush bug flyscratch: when invulnerability comes to mention you often think of that certain merc with a mouth but there is another hero with said ability his name is ambush bug speedsy: man this guy is kinda a nuisance flyscratch: yeah with a suit to give him invulnerability and the ability to teleport I wouldn't argue there speedsy: heck this guys even fought a sock puppet of all things flyscratch: he is super fast and was in the final episode of batman the brave and bold trying to save the show from cancellation meaning he can travel to different worlds speedsy: don't tell me this guy is self aware ambush bug: actually I am speedsy: oh god not another one ambush bug: hi guys i'm ambush bug using my vast bug like powers i save the day knowing i do good in the world flyscratch: but despite this ambush bug is kinda slow and will often get himself beat up plus he failed to save batman the brave and the bold ambush: bug: don't remind me but then beware the batman got cancelled plus i am a friend to many bugs plsy i even have a lego form but that doesn't really help in battles speedsy: but he was at the end where he revealed without the show batmite was no longer needed and appeared in the batcave with batman himself and was aware of the changes being made when batman wasn't so yeah ambush: suck it deadpool deadpool: uh hello i'm right here ambush bug: nobody cares! speedsy: great we've already gotten so many fourth wall battles pinkie: don't forget me conker: and me cosgrove: hey cut it out! *conker and pinkie leave* conker: *to pinkie pie* it's your fault flyscratch: oh btw his suit allows him to teleport meaning he can teleport out of danger deadpool: wait he can teleport too freakazoid: yeah i did not see that coming deadpool: i thought you had all the knowledge of the internet freakazoid: i do but i'm dumb as a door nail remember? deadpool: oh yeah ambush bug: this looks like a job for *rips track suit off* ambush bug intro flyscratch: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all speedsy: it's time for a....death battle!!!!!!!!!!!! fight intro *we open as freakazoid arrives in a city not his though* freakazoid: heh this must be the place now where is this opponent i am supposed to face ambush bug: *appears* hello there blue face citizen who do you do i am ambush bug pleasure to meet you freakzoid: zoids! your my opponent? sheesh i thought i was weird ambush bug : who you calling weird? freakazoid: never mind that i have to fight you ambush bug: why? *freakazoid then points to a damaged city* ambush bug: fine *ambush bug sighs* FIGHT! Fight freakazoid landed the first blow as it punched ambush bug in the face but then ambush bug punched freakazoid in the stomach ambush: heh gotcha freakazoid: not so fast using his super speed freakazoid attacked ambush bug with lots of speed but then ambush bug disappeared freakazoid: hey where did he go? ambush: here i am ambush bug appeared in front of freakazoid and punched him in the gut sending him flying just then freakazoid then used a scene transition to beat ambush but with it but then ambush bug then took it from him and they had a sword fight with them just then ambush bug hit freakazoid into a garage ambush bug followed but then a beeping sound was heard as freakazoid was in the freakmobile as he rammed right into ambush bug but ambush bug used his teleportation abilities to get himself on top of the freakmobile but he then had an idea freakazoid then used a little attachment to kick him off freakazoid: heh even ambush bug's are suckers for that just then freakzoid then crashed into a wall wrecking the freakmobile luckily freakazoid got out in time as ambush bug appeared in front of him , ambush bug: you're out of tricks my friend freakazoid: not yet here i go with that ambush bug was surprised as he was lifted high into the air ambush: what is this nonsense? freakazoid: telekinesis look it up ambush: oh yeah? ambush bug then teleported behind freakazoid and roundhouse kicked him ambush bug: yeah! roundhouse just like chuck norris singers: a chuck norris!!!!!!!!!!!!!! suddenly freakazoid then zoomed into ambush bug and beat him with the text ambush: two can play this game freakazoid: bring it ambush bug and freakazoid then started going through different death battles they saw chuck norris and segata sanshiro explode into a constellation both: whoa! they went into deadpool vs deathstroke freakazoid: wow we're in 3d ambush: *punches freakazoid* freakazoid: ow! ambush bug: truck! they then almost got ran over as ambush bug teleported them out they then ended up in a sml video jeffy: uh daddy it happened again mario: god damnit! bowser: i got it *breathes fire on them* both: ahhhh! they then end up in an angry videogame nerd video avgn: get out of my fucking room! ambush bug: yep! they then start fighting in the death battle fanon wiki page freakazoid: oh i know joss weddon is overatted freakazoid then started using the comments and threw them at ambush bug direct hits ambush bug: critic did it first ambush bug then threw comments at freakazoid starting a comment battle as freakazoid then sped right into ambush bug ambush bug: oof! that hurts! *they then went deep into the web* ambush bug: where are we? freakazoid: the internet what else? ambush: now what do we do? freakazoid: oh i know how about uh... suddenly he saw something wreck it ralph! ambush: huh? wreck it ralph then came in and attacked ambush bug ralph: i'm gonna wreck it! ambush: oh crud I forgot about the sequel freakazoid: i'll take it from here ralph back in the death battle where they began freakazoid went out of it and took a delete button ambush bug: uh oh freakazoid : time to take out the trash freakazoid took a mouse icon and put it in the recycle bin then deleted ambush bug ambush: ahhh! with that ambush bug faded away bleeding out results announcer: ko! freakazoid: and that's what happens when you mess with freakazoid wiz: it was close but for every action ambush bug had freakazoid had a counter move for it not to mention he is faster and stronger if he can easily defeat caveguy from episode one then he is more then a match for ambush bug speedsy: yeah even though ambush bug's suit gives him invulnerability freakzoid's telekinesis could easily could easily see through it flyscratch; with that ambush bug was dead from the start speedsy: looks like ambush bug got picked apart flyscratch: the winner is freakazoid freakazoid: i won i won good for me! now onto the next battle! *zooms out* next time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! two horrors a clown against a hockey mask killer both always come back "you'll float too big boy" PENNYWISE VS JASON VORHEES Category:What-If? Death Battles